


Tides of Vengeance

by nyteknight



Series: Dawnblade [4]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Pre-World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyteknight/pseuds/nyteknight
Summary: The Dawnblade family weathers a world at war.
Series: Dawnblade [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099349
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Before the Storm

It was late in the day. Anduin and Calia had met with each human on the list the Desolate Council had given them. Interviewed each one that would come. He looked to Calia, “There is one more for the day. A personal request that I have chosen to honor.” He turned to the guard, standing just outside the door, “Please show her in.”

  
Celine entered a bit hesitantly. She had grown up around royalty but this was an unusual request she had made. With possibilities for revelations that she wasn’t quite sure she wanted to reveal just yet. She had forgone her armor but was wearing clothing suitable to her role at SI:7. While the king knew she was with SI:7 and one of Shaw’s top agents, she typically went about her day dressed very casually and very unremarkable. “King Anduin” Celine said with a bow of her head, showing respect to the young priest.

  
“Lady…. Addington….?” A woman’s voice from behind her said, surprise and wonder in her voice. Celine was taken back a moment, that voice bringing her back in time. She blinked slowly, taking a deep breath before turning around.

  
Anduin watched closely. He had read Celine’s SI:7 file and had conducted his own research into her life. In her youth, she was King Teranas' spy master and close advisor to the king in Lordaeron. She had also married two Sin’dorei and by some was considered to be a murderer and traitor.

  
“Princess Calia….is it…it is you,” She was floored. Celine had heard that none of the royal family, or any that lived in the castle or had come to the castle that day had survived. All were slaughtered and raised as scourge. Yet, there she was. Calia was older, her eyes expressing sorrow, much like Celine knew her own did. With joy in their voices, the two women hugged tightly.

  
Anduin looked faintly amused, “Not the reunion I was expecting.”

Celine took a step back from Calia and looked over to the young king, “I…my father was in the employ of King Teranas. I was raised in the castle along side the royal children.” Celine simplified her role and childhood.

  
“We were friends. There were few ladies of my age that weren’t trying to get close to me to be near Arthas. It was nice to have someone to talk to that wasn’t falling over themselves to get my brother’s attention” Calia added. She looked over to Celine with a feint amused smile, “If I remember right, you were falling over yourself for that ranger…” She paused, the question on her face.

  
“No. He…. he was killed in the Outlands at Tempest Keep. I am the only one that remains.” Celine wasn’t ready to discuss this further. There was a lot of questions and information that she wasn’t sure the King needed to know. She knew the pain was evident on her face. She cleared her throat, “King Anduin, thank you for honoring my request.”

  
“My pleasure. It was unusual but the request itself led me to consider it. The person you seek…She is not your blood family…”

  
“No, my lord, my husband, Highlord Dawnblade. His sister was in either Lordaeron or Dalaran. Caeden had heard both. She was a mage and was often a visitor of Teranas’ court. While I know many of the Quel’dorei were not raised as Forsaken, maybe one of them does know what happened to her. It would ease Caden’s mind to know for definite instead of always wondering.” Celine spoke earnestly.

  
“I will see what I can do. If we can find her, I will ask her if she would meet her brother. I will allow the Forsaken a chance to refuse, just as I allowed our own to do. And if she has passed, I will inform the Highlord.” Anduin said calmly. He had heard so many stories of families and lives torn apart. Many humans had made peace and considered their loved one dead rather then to face reality that they may be reborn as undead.

  
“What about Benjamin?” Calia asked suddenly.

  
Celine looked down and sighed long and deep. Of course, Calia would remember him. He was always at his elder sister’s heels and after their mother died, the women in the castle helped raise him. Celine looked at Calia, unshed tears in her eyes, “He went with your brother to Northrend. He is not a member of the Ebon Knights. I have accepted that Benji is lost to me.” Celine looked between Anduian and Calia, “What of your…” She paused. She wasn’t sure how to proceed.

  
“He knows. He knows of my husband and daughter. We were separated in Southshore with the Scourge

blighted the town. They are not one of the Forsaken. Like your brother, they are lost to me.” Calia had the same unshed tears in her eyes. The same memories of waiting and hoping. “How did you know? My mother never told…”  
“There was nothing that happened in the palace that I didn’t know of. My eyes and ears were everywhere. But considering both of my own marriages are…ill-advised as best and” She looked at the King, “outright treason at most, I know how strong your hearts call is and the lengths you will go to answer it. Queen Lianne treated me well after my own mother passed, she had asked for my silence. In face it was the Queen that convinced your father not to disavow me after I married Tae’thelon. The king was afraid my loyalties would be compromised and my love for my husband used as a weapon against me.”

  
“If I had not met Dawnblade and his willingness to defect from the Horde, I might have made the same decision.” King Anduin said thoughtfully, “I have no doubt of your own loyalty. I have seen your allegiances in action. You want peace. Above all.”

  
Celine inclined her head, “Thank you, My lord…. There are only a few that know of my connection to the Menethils, I would like to request that this knowledge does not leave the room. Especially in light of this Gathering.”

  
“Of course. I would like to ask you to be present. I will need your experienced ears and eyes. And…like Calia, many of the Forsaken, were your friends and people.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview of Chapter Two: The Gathering
> 
> “You miss him, don’t you?” Caeden’s voice brought her out of her daydream. He stood behind her, holding her, while they looked out over the field. The Gathering had started. Families were being reunited. She had seen Ol Emma Felding reunite with her three sons. “Benjamin.”  
> Celine turned and looked at her husband. “Benjamin Addington. His name was one the list.” Caeden looked down at his wife, “Tell me about him.”


	2. The Gathering

Celine stood on the battlements of Stromgarde Keep. In another life, Celine had been a guest here when Stromgarde a part of the Alliance of Lordaeron. But like much else from that time, Stromgarde had fallen. From here, the alliance could view the field of gathering. King Anduin insisted it was not a battlefield. Celine prayed to the Light that it would not become one. Caeden had joined her, not as a representative of the Order of the Silver Hand, but as Celine’s husband.

  
As expected, Benjamin Addington was not among the Forsaken on the field today. Very few survived and even less remembered the Death Knights that returned with the Prince that day. Celine was convinced her brother died in Northrend, victim to Prince Arthas’ madness. Ameria Dawnblade was also not present. As Caeden feared, she perished in Dalaran when the scourge attacked. Celine thought bitterly that she probably had seen Ameria there, had probably hid with the children and young novices, while the Kirin Tor tried and died protecting the city. Celine was coming to terms with her past, with the events that hurt and shaped her. Caeden held her through her nightmares, the anxiety and terror she feels every time she was near the stockcades. He helped her cope. She didn’t have his faith in the Light, but he helped ground her. Helped face the events in the past. She wouldn’t be here today without him beside her.

  
“You miss him, don’t you?” Caeden’s voice brought her out of her daydream. He stood behind her, holding her, while they looked out over the field. The Gathering had started. Families were being reunited. She had seen Ol Emma Felding reunite with her three sons. “Benjamin.”

  
Celine turned and looked at her husband. “Benjamin Addington. His name was one the list.” Caeden looked down at his wife, “Tell me about him.” He kissed the top of her head. “It helps ease the pain to remember.”

  
“I was eight when he was born. I didn’t want a brother. I didn’t want a sister either. I wanted a white horse like Invincible.” She chuckled at the memory, “Instead I got Benji and a grey Balnir horse. I’m still a little mad about that.”  
“Our mother died when Benji was two. He became adored by the women in the castle and wanted to become a Paladin like the Prince. Benjamin had no affinity for the light but was an excellent warrior. When our father had passed and I succeeded him in becoming spy master, I encouraged Benji to follow his heart. I wish I never did. He became one of Arthas’ guards. By that time, I was living in Silvermoon and saw little of him.” She sighed, softly. “He was at Stratholme. He adored the Prince and would have never refused an order.”

  
“I received a letter from Uther later, that he sailed with the Prince to Northrend. When the Death Knights broke free of Arthas’ control, I asked around. Even wrote to Morgaine himself. He was not among their ranks. I have to believe he’s dead.”

  
“At least take joy in watching others reunite with their loved ones. So many lives were lost and shattered, but at least for one day, there is hope.” Caeden said, holding his wife close as they watched the Gathering.

That night, Caeden prayed to the light. His words would come back and haunt him. The Gathering turned into a massacre. Sylvanas had turned on her own people and murdered them. Murdered a Priestess of the Light that helped organize it. Celine had called her Calia. She had cried out as Sylvanas shot her in the back, as King Anduin rushed into battle to save her. Calia Menethil, rightful Princess of Lordaeron. Celine could not do anything to prevent it. Caeden held her tightly. He knew any Alliance members taking any actions about Sylvannas would be an act of war. The Banshee queen had taken great pains to murder only her people. He had finally gotten Celine to rest. He brought her away from Stromgarde. She, at first, refused to leave, but there was nothing but more pain and death there. She had seen enough blood spilled on Lordaeron land.

  
He had brought her to his refuge, Light’s Hope Chapel. Since becoming Highlord, he had been building a home for them there. Celine’s duties for now kept her in Stormwind and there were advantages of raising children in the city, but he needed a purer connection. Like his garrison on Draenor, he had fitted his living space at Lights Hope with his family in mind. Looking over to his sleeping wife, he prayed long into the night for peace, for a world of peace for his children to grow up in.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview of Chapter Three
> 
> “And you are? Where is the Highlord.”
> 
> “Also, late. I was sent to accompany you to your living quarters. It’s simple. Rustic. Not many of the amenities a city dweller as yourself is accustomed to.”


	3. Pride of the Sin'dorei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my favorite heritage armor quest chains. Enjoy

Celine was tired. It was a long flight from Ironforge by gryphon. Sophie had fallen asleep somewhere over The Hinterlands. Caeden had spent several weeks planning for this. After the massacre at the Gathering, Sylvanas had been silent. Her forces quiet. Mathias had decided they needed eyes, permanent eyes on the Undercity. Celine’s duties were observation only. She was under strict orders not to get close, not to engage but just watch and listen. As for as many knew, she was joining her husband at Light’s Hope Chapel.

  
“Lady Dawnblade?” a voice asked. Celine turned, resting her daughter on her shoulder. Before her was a Sin’dorei paladin. He was blonde with vibrant…. blue…eyes.

  
“You are late. You were expected an hour ago. Please this way.” He was short, and apparently in a hurry. Celine rushed to keep up.

  
“And you are? Where is the Highlord.”

  
“Also, late. I was sent to accompany you to your living quarters. It’s simple. Rustic. Not many of the amenities a city dweller as yourself is accustomed to.”

  
Celine observed him closely, something about him was very familiar. Then it hit her. The same shade of blonde hair, the same cheekbones, even the same build.

  
“I’m aware and whatever lodgings that can be provided is fine. I understand this is not up to Silvermoon standards. You must have had to adjust. I will as well.”

  
He wheeled on her, piercing her with his gaze. Celine, with a sleeping child on her shoulder, gazed back. Oh, that was how it’s gonna be then, she thought.

  
“Hello Uncle.” Caeden’s voice sounded from behind her.

  
The Paladin turned, a scowl on his face. Caeden was wearing splendid red and gold armor in the style of Silvermoon. But with his Order of the Open Hand tabard. Celine stifled a laugh at the juxtaposition of the two. Caeden had returned home for Remembrance Day and this was his way of reminding himself of who he was and all the sacrifices that was made. Celine had also made that same journey with Lor’themar. Not as a part of an official event and not officially even there. He, Haldruon and she had walked the journey together, remembering old times and new. Remembering what was lost and gained. It was a personal favor granted to her and to her alone.

  
“What right do you have to wear that” The uncle spat.

  
“I am Sin’dorei. I have not forgotten my people.” Caeden growled, standing toe to toe with his uncle.

  
Celine for a moment thought they were going to come to blows. But the elder Paladin stepped back with pride on his face. “Good.” To Celine’s surprise, he took her hand and kissed it “Lady Dawnblade.” All Celine could do was gape.

  
“My uncle pretends to be an impatient hard ass.” Caeden said. “When he’s just really an impatient hard ass.”

  
It finally clicked for Celine. “Mehlar Dawnblade.” She took a deep breath before speaking. Mehlar once desecrated the tomb of the first of the Lordaeron Paladin’s, Uther the Lightbringer. While he was too pious for Celine and completely clueless to what her real role was for Teranas, there was some actions that were over the line.

  
The elder Dawnblade bowed his head in acknowledgement both of his name and the tone Celine had used. He turned to Caeden, “I have done as you have asked and seen your family settled. Please excuse me, Caeden, Lady Dawnblade, I must return to my duties at Uther’s Tomb” He bowed once more and left.

  
Caeden took the sleeping Sophie from Celine. “What was that about?”

  
She made a non-committal gesture. “Another time. I want to be with my husband now.”

* * *

  
Caeden sighed as he dismounted from the Dragonhawk. He was back in Quel’Thalas. In Tranquillian. Lor’themar had risked much but had asked for him personally to return. Caeden was no longer a member of the Horde, but he still was Sin’dorei.

  
Lor’themar approached him, holding an ornate lantern in hand. “Every year, we ask a champion of our people to perform an act of remembrance to those of our people who fell to the Scourge many years ago. Liadrin has performed this task, as have I, and various others. This time, I am honored to give the task to you. This carries a flame born of the Sunwell. I would ask you to bring the lantern to locations important to the fall of the Sunwell and Quel'Thalas, and light the memories we cannot forget.”

  
Caeden’s hands shook as he took the lantern. “I understand and I will remember.”

  
Caeden and Lor’themar rode in silence south. This was not a journey to talk of what is now, but a journey to remember what was. Caeden paused only a moment as they approached the gates to the Plaguelands. He remembered his last night here. He and Celine had fought and parted ways briefly, the past tearing them apart. But that past also brought them closer. She was coming to terms with her memories of the Third War and he needed to come to terms with his.

  
He and Lor’themar approached the first light. The plaque next to the light simply read “In honor of those whose blood was shed to secure the survival of our people. Though the Eternal Sun may set on our darkest day, it rises again with coming of the dawn.”

  
“This is where the end began. My company was patrolling the forests near Zul'Aman when we received word of the Scourge invasion. We were wholly unprepared for what we encountered. Quel'Thalas had enjoyed years of idyllic peace. And suddenly, we were facing death itself. I lost my eye in that battle... and would have lost my life were it not for Halduron. Words cannot describe the invasion our people suffered that day. That any of us survived to tell the tale is a miracle. One that we cannot afford to waste.” Lor’themar said, lost in the memories of those days.

  
“I remember. I was a priest then. I remember this day.” Caeden bowed his head, saying a prayer to the light for those that were lost. He could see Deathholme in the distance, and see the dead scar from where Arthas and his scourge pushed through.

“Come. There is more to be honored.” Lor’themar said as they headed north, toward Windrunner Spire.

  
By the light of the sun. Failing children of blood. They are breaking through. O' children of the blood. By the light of the sun. Caeden knew those words well. The Lament of the Highborne. The memory of this day.  
“Sylvanas Windrunner was our kingdom's protector. Had she and her rangers not met Arthas with such fierce resistance, our people might no longer exist. She paid the ultimate price so that enough of us might escape to rebuild our fallen kingdom. When Arthas raised her as a banshee and turned her against Quel'Thalas, it broke all our hearts. I've had my share of disagreements with Sylvanas... But I will never forget her sacrifice. She was the Ranger-General of Silvermoon. Nothing will ever change that.” Lor’themar spoke again. Sylvanas now lead the Horde.

“She was a true Ranger-General until her last breath. May Silvermoon never forget her bravery in life.” Caeden said in reverence of Sylvanas’ sacrifice.

Caeden and Lor’themar rode back in silence to Silvermoon. Both had survived those dark times. Nothing else needed to be said. Liadrin was waiting for them to take Caeden on the final step. They flew to the Isle of Quel’Danas, to the Sunwell Plateau. Caeden had not been back to this place in a long while. Not since the Sunwell was defiled. Liadrin stood before the final plaque.

  
“For thousands of years, the Sunwell meant everything to our people. Arthas dealt us a grievous wound when he defiled it. My faith was shattered when Silvermoon fell. I lost sight of who I was. But by the grace of the Light, I found redemption before it was too late. Let this monument serve as a reminder of what it means to be Sin’dorei. That our every feed may honor the sacrifices of those who came before us. No matter how much pain we endure, we will not lose hope. In the face of darkness, look always to the Eternal Sun.” She wiped tears away from her golden eyes. Caeden had known the last King, Anasterian Sunstrider, had fallen here. Fallen to Arthas’ blade in a vain attempt to protect the Sunwell. He had to see it. Holding his flickering lantern reverently, he descended down to the Sunwell.

  
Caeden stood before the Sunwell, gazing at the Light. Beside him, Liadrin spoke “Arthas slaughtered our remaining forces and used the Sunwell to resurrect Kel’thuzad as a powerful lich, corrupting its waters beyond salvation. Our people would have soon suffered the same fate had we remained linked to its magic. With a heavy heart, Prince Kael'thas decided to destroy the Sunwell. And so, ends the most tragic saga in our people's history. Follow me, Caeden. It is time to return the lantern to Silvermoon.”

  
“It warms my heart to see it reborn, purified.” Caeden spoke quietly to Liadrin as the made their way back to Silvermoon. “Thank you for allowing me to see it once more.”

  
Lor’themar was waiting for them. In his hands was a package. Liadrin smiled at Caeden before touching his cheek. “Al diel shala” She said as she stepped away.

  
Lor’themar came closer, holding the bundle to Caeden, “Always remember that our people are not defined by tragedy, but by our ability to overcome it. From the ashes of the past, we carry the flame of hope into the future. It is my honor to present you with the regalia of our greatest heroes. Belono sil'aru, belore'dorei. Rise, champion of the Sin’dorei!”

* * *

Celine gently traced her fingers over one long eyebrow. “Your eyes….”

  
“They’ve gone gold. Mhmm…. I noticed that after the Remembrance Day…. Many of the Blood Knights are turning. The more we use the light…” Caeden turned to look at his wife. They were resting in his private quarters; their toddler finally having fallen asleep.

  
“The faster they turn gold. They were going blue before. Losing the Fel green. I noticed Halduron’s turning as well. And your uncle, they were blue.”

  
“The Sunwell has been purified, made whole in the Light.” He sighed and laid his head on her shoulder. “My uncle. What was that between you?”

  
“Uther”

  
“Uther?”

  
“Aye. Uther. After Arthas murdered him, his body was entombed by the few members of the Silver Hand still alive. Your uncle, in what I will call a misguided adventure, desecrated the tomb. Apparently, if he’s guarding it, he has realized the error of his ways.”

  
“And here I thought you didn’t like Paladins.”

  
“I don’t.”

  
He raised an eye brow at her with a smirk on her face. “Well then…..”

  
“I don’t like the overly pious ones. But there are a few lines that should not be crossed. Desecration of the dead is one of them”

  
“Because of what Arthas did”

  
“Because of what he and the Horde did. Remember the first Death Knights were Orc created. But yes. Once dead, you should be able to rest in peace. And you, my love, look like a Quel’dori now.”

  
“I am a Quel’dori. And a Sin’dorei. A child of the blood spilled that day. I will never forget the sacrifice of my people. And you Lady Dawnblade, I think have a thing for Elves…”

  
“It’s the ears. “ Celine giggled and shifted so she could nip at one of his long ears.

* * *

Caeden lead his Thalassian steed up the path, Celine right behind him. During the brief armistice of the Gathering, several things had arrived for Caeden at Light’s Hope Chapel. Mostly personal items he had left behind in Silvermoon, packed carefully by Liadrin. But a pair of Thalassian horses had also arrived. His charger, Dawn’s Memory, or Dawn or Jerk, as he was commonly called. And a gift for Celine. Lady is what she had decided to name the smoky grey Thalassian horse.

  
“Where are we going?” Celine said as they rose higher into the mountains surrounding the Plaguelands.

  
“You’ll see” Caeden said cryptically as he continued on his path. He led her to a clearing where he set up a small camp. “No titles, no Alliance, no Horde. No duties. Just us for tonight.”

  
Celine laughed as she dismounted. “And how big of a favor did you need to pull in to arrange this?”

  
“Shadowbreaker is a bad card player. And a traveling merchant just happens to be in the area to keep his eyes and ears out for you. Fiona is watching Sophie. Telling her of all the splendor of Gilneas.”

  
“A traveling merchant?” Celine said, with her brows raised as she tied her horse to a tree.

  
“Who is an exceptionally bad card player but didn’t need much encouragement. A real bed, food and a hot bath and he agreed.” Caeden commented with a grin as he settled their packs into the tent he had erected previously.

  
“Tristan likes his comforts. He did not enjoy being stationed at Icecrown at all. And was too broke from losing at cards to stay in Dalaran.”

“You know it’s been three years” Caeden stopped, looking up from where he was starting the fire. Celine paused a moment, stopping to look at him with a sigh. Three years. Of course he would remember. “Since I joined my soul to yours. That night I decided I wanted you as my wife, my better part.”

  
“And we showed each other how we felt about each other. Caeden…. was I….was I your first?” She sat down on the log near the fire, watching him.

  
He nodded. “Yes. Celine…when I….when we…”

  
She took a deep breath and sighed. Since Dalaran, Caeden and she had not had intercourse. At first, she thought it was because Sophie was still nursing. That he didn’t want to get her with child so soon. But he trembled every time he touched her. He was exhausted from holding her when the nightmares came, which at first was a nightly occurrence. She was used and damaged.

  
“Hey…” He sat beside her, pulling her into his lap, bringing her face to look at his. “I gave myself to you body, heart and soul that night. I have never given that to anyone else, nor will I.” He took a breath, “When I touch you…do I cause you pain?”

  
Celine looked at him stricken. “Light no…..” She struggled to breathe for a moment, her emotions getting the better of her. “Caeden….I gave myself to you. My heart, my soul and my body. You asked and I gave it freely. I want your touch. I want the children you saw. All that we have, I have wanted. I love you.” She entwined her hands with his, looking up into his face “From now until the end of time”

  
“From now until the end of time,” Caeden echoed, saying the promise they made to each other in Kun Lai.

Like the night in Goldenbough, Caeden and Celine joined together under the open sky. There was no hesitation this time. Celine had laid back on the bedrolls, Caeden’s hands rubbing the oil across her stomach. The oil had a heady scent, intoxicating. Caeden had bought it from a Silvermoon apothecary. Fingers slick with oil, Caeden slid two long ones inside of her. Biting down on her throat, the tips of his small fangs just barely breaking the skin, Caeden started to thrust inside of her, curling his fingers slightly. He could feel the aphrodisiac’s effects on the both of him. Celine’s senses were heightened. With the lightest touch against her lips, she was wet. Sliding his fingers deep inside of her, he could feel her soft and open cervix. He had not planned for this night to fall on this part of her moon cycle. He knew by morning; she would have conceived with him again. He continued to work his fingers in and out of her, bringing her close to climax.

  
She cried out as the orgasm took her strongly. Caeden curled his fingers tight against that spot as he felt her tighten around him. He flicked his fingers gently against that sensitive nub as he withdrew from her. She looked at him, her eyes lustful. “I need you. I want you.” Grabbing her by the hips, he had pulled Celine onto his lap. Reaching up to wrap her arms around him, she started to rock against him. Caeden’s body quivered as he positioned himself and pushed hard into her with a moan. “Belore….Celine…..” His lips hungerly found her breasts as they rocked together. He could feel the months of desire, of longing to touch her melt into each thrust. He had been so afraid to touch her, to hurt her and she so shamed. But their bodies knew better. Each thrust timed to the other, each one bringing them closer to release.

  
Celine wrapped her hands in his long hair, grinding hard against him. He could feel her body trembling. With an answering growl, he grabbed her hips hard and started to hammer himself inside of her. He could feel a warm feeling envelop them, familiar as a warm embrace. He had not invoked the light, but it had come, gentle and comforting. Focusing on Celine, he pushed himself hard into her and held her there. His cock quivering as he shot his load deep inside her waiting womb. Celine reached her orgasm with a cry, her walls pulsing tightly against him. The light was still on them both.

  
“Did you?” Celine whispered huskily and out of breath.

  
“I think the Light has its own plans for us” Caeden said in reverence of the Light.

Celine and Caeden laid together several more times that night. Caeden drowsily traced a pattern over Celine abdomen. “Mmm…..” She could feel the Lights warmth residing there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview of Chapter Four
> 
> Tristan worked tirelessly, coughing hard as the air grew thick with smoke. He could feel his body becoming heavy. Gasping for his last few breaths, he fell.


	4. A Flicker of Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Blizz....My heart strings.....
> 
> First Stratholme  
> Then Teldrasil  
> And now [Spoilers]
> 
> You really do like making your players cry....
> 
> Bonus Images  
> [Caeden the bright spiffy Paladin #1](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/22dd71f9-3d36-4f02-a587-4ffe1126b7d6/ded4z16-8d74111e-b1a3-41a0-8aa2-9279fdb19a61.jpg/v1/fill/w_1280,h_1009,q_75,strp/caeden_lights_hope_1_by_nyteknight_ded4z16-fullview.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD0xMDA5IiwicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvMjJkZDcxZjktM2QzNi00ZjAyLWE1ODctNGZmZTExMjZiN2Q2XC9kZWQ0ejE2LThkNzQxMTFlLWIxYTMtNDFhMC04YWEyLTkyNzlmZGIxOWE2MS5qcGciLCJ3aWR0aCI6Ijw9MTI4MCJ9XV0sImF1ZCI6WyJ1cm46c2VydmljZTppbWFnZS5vcGVyYXRpb25zIl19.lrGQPcRbMK2Rqq9aOFonaBqM01vU76M_e2OsPOjLYYM).
> 
> [Caeden the bright spiffy Paladin #2](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/22dd71f9-3d36-4f02-a587-4ffe1126b7d6/ded4z23-15838b4e-23df-420a-a1ab-2eafbd3dc941.jpg/v1/fill/w_1280,h_1275,q_75,strp/caeden_lights_hope_2_by_nyteknight_ded4z23-fullview.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD0xMjc1IiwicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvMjJkZDcxZjktM2QzNi00ZjAyLWE1ODctNGZmZTExMjZiN2Q2XC9kZWQ0ejIzLTE1ODM4YjRlLTIzZGYtNDIwYS1hMWFiLTJlYWZiZDNkYzk0MS5qcGciLCJ3aWR0aCI6Ijw9MTI4MCJ9XV0sImF1ZCI6WyJ1cm46c2VydmljZTppbWFnZS5vcGVyYXRpb25zIl19.-xWQveluJoo4r4Qe55knwQvbboxzQ8VP2wsolJZk8ng).
> 
> [Shadowstalker](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/22dd71f9-3d36-4f02-a587-4ffe1126b7d6/ded4z02-c01fc50c-efb2-473b-973d-6b7c8febe4b6.jpg/v1/fill/w_1280,h_1375,q_75,strp/shadowstalker_by_nyteknight_ded4z02-fullview.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD0xMzc1IiwicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvMjJkZDcxZjktM2QzNi00ZjAyLWE1ODctNGZmZTExMjZiN2Q2XC9kZWQ0ejAyLWMwMWZjNTBjLWVmYjItNDczYi05NzNkLTZiN2M4ZmViZTRiNi5qcGciLCJ3aWR0aCI6Ijw9MTI4MCJ9XV0sImF1ZCI6WyJ1cm46c2VydmljZTppbWFnZS5vcGVyYXRpb25zIl19.6wGYIQslRbMcQRE3HIF7MqNZk0U4qyOhngVpEUYc5pk).

It was hell. Hell had come. Tristan was knee deep in Horde. Shaw had sent Tristan west to Kalimdor. Sylvanas had attacked Darkshore and was making her way to Teldrasil. The Alliance threw all that they could in stopping her.  
The fight before him was not one he expected. Malfurion Stormrage, Archdruid of the Cenarian Circle and co-leader of the Kaldorei was on his knees, wounded and spent. High Overlord Saurfang had the upper hand, his ax at ready but despite Sylvanas’ ordered, he did not strike.

  
“You have a choice as well. Take him to Darnassus and both of you will fall when we conquer it... or flee somewhere far from here, so that you both survive.” Saurfang said as he sheathed his weapon and stood.  
Tristan’s blood ran cold. Tyrande turned and looked at him, her normally purple face gone bone white, “This war is lost. Teldrassil will soon fall. Take my hippogryph to Darnassus. Ensure that the Horde's occupation is as... tolerable as it can be.”

* * *

Tristan nodded, mounting the Hippogryph. It was a short but hard ride to the top of the burning tree. Landing, Tristan was sure he had never seen worst. The world tree, Teldrassil was burning. Being utterly destroyed. He could hear the citizens crying out for loved ones.

  
“Please! Help me! I cannot find my daughter! Please, anybody! Please find my family!” A Kaldorei woman called, pleading with the Priestesses at the Temple of the Moon. Sister Almyra turned to face the rogue. “You. Rescue as many as you can and bring them here. And quickly.”

  
Tristan grabbed a bucket nearest to him and dipped it in the waters of the lake. His training took over and he started to douse fires and pull Kaldorei and Gilneans to safety.

Tristan worked tirelessly, coughing hard as the air grew thick with smoke. He could feel his body becoming heavy. Gasping for his last few breaths, he fell.

Being undead as he was, Shadowstalker was immune, more or less to the smoke. He could, however, still burn to death. He and others were working to evacuate as many as he can. He noticed a rogue fall before him. Sighing, Shadowstalker picked his body up.

Tristan started to stir. “Atherton…Atherton? Can you hear me?” Tristan started to return to the world, focusing on Mia Greymane’s voice.

  
He tried to speak, only a croke came out. “I am…relieved.” She turned to the Kaldorei beside her, “Astarii... hurry. Evacuate the city... before it burns...” Tristan watched as Mia fell, exhaustion and smoke overwhelming the human woman. White fur blurred across Tristan’s vision as Genn Greyman emerged from the portal and rushed to his wife. Tristan was lifted to his feet by a cold, hard hand. A Deathknight in Saronite armor was looking at him closely. Something about him seemed familiar to Tristan. Behind the helm, he could see the Deathknight once had freckles marring his face and a small upturned nose..so familiar. Before he could voice his thoughts, Tristan found himself being shoved through a portal and hit the ground hard on the other side. Behind him, Genn Greyman emerged, carrying his wife and a Kaldorei child in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview of Chapter Five
> 
> “Just like old times, eh Addington?” Renzik asked calmly. Both he and Celine were cornered in the Undercity. They had lost a number of their agents to Horde blades getting in but the losses were not as bad as expected. Celine had guided them in and out in the most direct way possible. What she did not expect was Saurfang.
> 
> “You do realize we’ve been compromised right?” She said as she and Renzik found themselves surrounded by Royal Dreadguards.


	5. Battle for Lordaeron

“I don’t like this” Caeden said, his arms crossed over his chest.

  
“I don’t either but I have my orders.” Celine mirrored her husband’s stance. “Do you forget that I was born in that castle? That I grew up walking those corridors. Played there, ate there, slept there. I know that keep better then anyone save Calia. Including Sylvanas. Renzik will be with me and we have a plan B. In and out. And I will retreat from battle. You…you however better be ready for Sylvanas’s treachery.”

  
Caeden sighed, his wife was right. “Promise me you’ll be safe.”

  
Celine softened, reaching out to touch her husband’s face. “I promise. You, Sophie, our son. You’ve given me a reason to make that promise. To return home to you.”

* * *

“Just like old times, eh Addington?” Renzik asked calmly. Both he and Celine were cornered in the Undercity. They had lost a number of their agents to Horde blades getting in but the losses were not as bad as expected. Celine had guided them in and out in the most direct way possible. What she did not expect was Saurfang.

“You do realize we’ve been compromised right?” She said as she and Renzik found themselves surrounded by Royal Dreadguards.

  
“I got the intel. We just gotta make it outta here with it!” He said, his blades unsheathed.

  
"Plan B" it is then...” Celine said, her position mirroring his own. Renzik let out a loud and piercing whistle while both of them dropped shadow bombs. Plan B materialized in the form of Druids of the Claw. While the druids kept the Dreadguards busy, the two SI:7 agents made their bid for freedom.

* * *

Caeden stood in Brill once more. This time for the Alliance. He forced himself to put thoughts of Celine out of his mind. She was on her own mission. His was right ahead of him. He took several deep breaths and answered Greymane’s call, “For the Alliance!”

It was Wrathgate once more Caeden thought, as the Blight rained down around him. Sylvanas had unleashed the blight onto the Alliance troops, pushing them back toward Brill. If it was not for the appearance of Jaina Proudmore, Caeden thought, they would have surely lost the battle. They had lost the city, but escaped with their lives. Sylvannas, rather than admit defeat, blighted the entire Undercity, killing her people and Alliance alike.

* * *

Celine stood on top of Thoradin’s wall, watching the battle. She had watched the Blight bombs explode. Her city was destroyed once more. A stray tear streamed down her cheek for those lost, both past and present on that ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview of Chapter 6
> 
> “Beware... beware... the daughter of the sea... hmm... hmm...” Caeden made a low noise in his throat as he sat up and looked at the hummer. A pirate with red hair and fair skin was watching him. Heyyy, look who's finally awake. I'm relieved you woke up! Having to carry you would have made this job far less appealing. The name's Flynn, and my client in Boralus is paying me a king's bounty to break you out of here.”


	6. The Nation of Kul Tiras

“You’re not going to be able to hide it much longer. You’re already showing.” Caeden said, watching his wife dress. It had been four months since the night at Light’s Hope. As expected, Celine had missed her moon cycle. Within 6 weeks, Celine was starting to show. A slight swelling, hidden by clothing but visible in their marriage bed. And now, Celine’s breasts had grown swollen, starting to fill with milk again and only a few outfits fully concealed her swelling.

  
“I won’t have to. Kul Tiras is a diplomatic mission. Lordaeron and Kul Tiras were allies once, remained allies. I just need to make connections, look up old allies and counterparts. Establish a network of information. You get to do all the fun stuff.” Celine placed two knives in their sheaths on her belt.

  
“Good, because I love seeing you in those dresses”. He crossed the room in a few steps, standing behind her. He was nuzzling her neck as he slid his hand downward over her armor to the swell of their growing child.

“Belore, you are beautiful.” When not working, she had come to favor the style of dress commonly found among the ladies of Gilneas. And Caeden supposed, of Lordaeron. Celine Dawnblade was a well-respected wife of a Highlord of the Silverhand. Publicly, Celine had taken his family name as her own. His golden eyes identified him to most as a High Elf. He wondered what the House of Nobles would think if he knew Celine Dawnblade was actually the highest-ranking SI:7 assassin currently active after Shaw and that Highlord Dawnblade was actually a filthy mana sucking Sin’dorei. Then again, neither he nor Celine gave one sewer rat’s behind about the House of Nobles.

  
“We’ll be late. “ Caeden sighed, his head resting on hers. Celine was right once again.

  
“You’re right. I will see you in Boralus then.” Celine turned, sliding her arms around him, before pulling him in for a kiss. “There will be more waiting for you there.”

* * *

Caeden work up disorientated. He was in a cell somewhere. Damp and musty. But smelling of the sea. Good, he was still in Kul Tiras.

  
“Beware... beware... the daughter of the sea... hmm... hmm...” Caeden made a low noise in his throat as he sat up and looked at the hummer. A pirate with red hair and fair skin was watching him. Heyyy, look who's finally awake. I'm relieved you woke up! Having to carry you would have made this job far less appealing. The name's Flynn, and my client in Boralus is paying me a king's bounty to break you out of here.”

  
“Where is…here” Caeden said standing up. He patted down his pockets. He was stripped of his weapons and armor, even including the knife in the false boot bottom Celine made him carry. “Damn.”

  
“You, my friend, are incarcerated in Tol Dagor. Used to be a legit prison... 'til the Ashvane Trading Company bought it. Now it's Priscilla's own personal fortress, riddled with scum on both sides of the bars. Wasn't hard to bribe my way into this cell. Now we just have to get out.” Flynn said with gusto. He was actually enjoying this. “Not to worry. I have a plan! Hit me.”

  
Caeden eyed him suspiciously. “That’s your plan?”

  
“Come on, hit me! Don't be shy! Give me your best shot.” Flynn continued to urge Caeden on. Caeden shrugged and drew pack for a solid punch to the jaw.

  
“AUGH! OH, YOU BRUTE! GUARD! GUARD, HELP!! OHHH!!” Flynn fell over. Caeden looked down and blinked at the man, a loss for words at the dramatics. He had never known an SI:7 agent to be so dramatic. But then again this was a pirate…freebooter I guess was the term was when you worked with permission from the crown.

  
“Hey! What's going on in there?” The guards started to arrive. Flynn pulled a hidden pistol from under his coat and shot the guard.

  
He ran out and down the hall. “Grab your gear and let's pay the block warden a visit. We'll need his keys.”

  
Caeden just shook his head, grabbing his armor, sword and shield. Celine had purchased more ‘Alliance friendly’ gear for him and it would be a shame for him to lose it now. Up a head, Flynn was fighting what Caeden thought was the Block Warden. He ducked and blocked a grenade that exploded behind him with significant force.

  
“What the bloody hell is in that?” Caeden yelled over the prison riot. He had made his way to Flynn and noticed the keys were twisted, destroyed beyond all use.

  
“Dunno. Just what kind of powder is this? Hey, help me grab some of this stuff. Oh! One more thing. Well, two.” Flynn took his swords from the chest in the corner. “Ahh, that's better. I felt naked without these! Let's move.”

Caeden and Flynn fought in silence down to the lower levels of the jail and out a sewer. Caeden thought Stormwind had it right and made their prison without a back-sewer entrance. He shook his head as he continued to push past the guards. After a particularly nasty…sand beast ..ate one of the guards, he was done with this place and apparently so was Flynn.

  
“Yeah, I'm officially done with this place. Come on, our ride should be waiting for us just up the beach.”

A young woman in a small skiff was waiting. “Flynn! Over here!” The moment Caeden and Flynn were in the boat, she started to push away. “What is going on in there? It sounds like you started a riot!”

  
“No idea what you're talking about... But I think we finally have some real dirt on Ashvane. OH, and I rescued the target, of course. Crime-buddy, Taelia. Taelia, crime-buddy.” Flynn never stopped talking it seemed.

  
Caeden turned to the young woman, about ready to introduce himself but she was looking at him hard. “Wait... I recognize you... You arrived with Jaina Proudmoore! You're the Alliance emissary!”

Caeden nodded, “Highlord Caeden Dawnblade, but please just Caeden.”

  
Flynn groused, “Alliance emissary?! Cyrus didn't mention that... I would have charged him double!”

Taelia shot him a hard look, silencing him. “You're lucky he's paying you at all. Now row!”

* * *

Taelia docked the skiff and started to lead Caeden toward the Harbormaster’s office, describing Kul Tiras as she went. “These days Cyrus is the Harbormaster, but he used to be one of Daelin Proudmoore's most trusted knights! I lost my mother when the Scourge hit Lordaeron. My father sent me here to be raised away from the war. I don't know much about him... just that he was a Stormwind knight who gave his life fighting the Lich King. Daelin hand-picked Cyrus to raise me and forced him to take a desk job. It's the only reason he wasn't at Theramore. He's probably checking in that other Alliance ship. Let's go!”

Caeden mused silently, “The Third War was devastating for everyone. I lost my sister and my wife lost her entire family in Lordaeron.” He glanced to the 7th Legion vessel docked beside them. He knew that was the support vessel sent in case Jaina failed. He followed Taelia into the Harbormaster’s office.

  
“Wait... What's going on?” She had stopped suddenly.

Harbor guards had surrounded the ship and were preventing the alliance officers from disembarking. Genn Greymane looked less then pleased. Mirrored in that was whom Caeden thought was the Harbormaster. He noticed Celine, clad in her new adjusted armor, was still on deck. She was just watching, something in her face was unreadable. Ever since Lordaeron, she would get that look from time to time and dismiss it the moment he brought it up. Only late in the evening, when they relaxed in each others arms, was he able to coax it from her.

  
“Stand down! Don't you know who that is?” the Harbormaster was saying, chastising his own guards.

  
“But sir... Lady Ashvane ordered—” Caeden had to chuckle, the guard was trying to explain himself. But the look on the Harbormaster’s face silenced him.

  
“Lady Ashvane? Do you serve Lady Ashvane? Is that Lady Ashvane's crest upon your shield? No! You serve Kul Tiras! You wear the crest of Proudmoore! And you take your orders from ME. Now stand down and let them pass. We shall parley in my office.” This Harbormaster called all the shots and made is way down the ramp and into his office. Caeden grinned. He already liked the harbormaster.

Once inside, the gruff Harbormaster turned respectful, “King Greymane, it is an honor. You are free to remain in the harbor on my authority.” He turned to Caeden, “You must be the Alliance emissary. I'm glad Flynn and Taelia were able to get you out of that damn prison. I am Sir Cyrus Crestfall. On behalf of the Proudmoore Admiralty, I welcome you to Kul Tiras.” Cyrus extends his massive hand warmly.

  
Caeden liked the man already “Thank you sir. Highlord Caeden Dawnblade Sir, but I prefer Caeden.”

  
“Taelia here will get you settled in shortly.” Cyrus turned to the Gilnean king. Caeden stepped back to the side where Taelia and Celine waited. He reached for her hand and felt Celine take it in return, reassuringly.

Cyrus was speaking to Genn in a tone that was low but easily overheard. Especially with the hearing of his race.

“By the time he asked for help, it was too late. Kul Tiras still bears the scars of the Third War. No one feels this more deeply than Katherine Proudmoore. But she is misguided. Her advisors have kept her blind to the infection that has spread throughout our kingdom. The land I love is falling apart... so I'm asking for your help. Kul Tiras needs the Alliance just as badly as you need us.”

  
Genn had bowed his head and was silent for a while. It was rare to see the Worgen king so humbled, “I see. Then we shall prove to Katherine Proudmoore the same truth I learned at great cost...In unity, there is strength.” Genn turned to leave, leaving Caeden and Celine behind with Taelia and Cyrus.

Celine had started to follow the Gilnean king, but Cyrus called after her. “Miss Addington…a moment.” She blinked and turned to the Harbormaster. Caeden looked at her with an odd expression. He had not introduced her. He held back a moment, Taelia pausing with him.

  
Taking a deep breath, Celine said, “It has been a long time Sir Crestfall.” She took a few steps closer.

  
“Aye it has. You look exactly like your mother, the sea bless her soul. I see you have followed in your father’s footsteps. Shame. You would have made an excellent sailor.” Cyrus said to her, warming embracing her.

“No she wouldn’t.” Caeden muttered, attempting poorly to cover the comment with a cough.

Celine turned and offered a hand to her husband. “She gets seasick. Like a lot.” Taking her hand in his, he turned to Celine, “And you never told me your mother was Kul Tiran.”

“Adelaide Nottley was one of the finest sailors I had ever seen. Served proudly with the late Lord Admiral. Until she settled down with this mainlander from Lordaeron and had children, you see.” Cyrus winked at Celine. He rightly assumed this man to be her husband, elf that he was. “At least this time you followed your mother’s path, marrying a mainlander and all.” He nodded toward her stomach, "Your first?"

Celine laughed, she had forgotten how sharp Cyrus was. She knew with the armor she was barely showing. “Second. Our daughter is in Stormwind. My mother never did lose her sea legs and she ended up commanding the Lordaeron fleet I have you know. I assume, Sir, you know why I am here.”

  
“Aye I do. You may find some of your old network have gone to their graves but there are many who remember Connor Addington. Taelia is my eyes and ears. She will assist you as you need. You will, I assume, be working off the front lines.”

  
“Yes. I have made arrangements for lodging in Hook Point. Caeden will be working under Wyrmbane.”

  
“If you need anything, please ask. And we will get you a proper Tidesage to serve as your midwife. We will make you a proper Kul Tiran yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview of Chapter 7
> 
> “If you look there on the horizon, you’ll see the Lighthouse. We’re almost there,” Flynn Fairwind said, pointing out to sea.


	7. The Price of Peace

Celine gripped the edges of the rail tightly. Caeden was far from exaggerating her sea sickness. She was doing all she can to keep from losing what breakfast she managed to keep down. She had remained in Kul Tiras during the Fourth War and the War against the Black Empire. Celine’s rapidly progressing pregnancy had forced her to the shadows far quicker than she had planned. By the sixth month, her delicate condition was well known. The Tidesage that served as her midwife said that was common with second children. She would probably show faster as well with the third. Caeden had served well in the forces in Nazmir. When he was in Boralus, he was with her. But the parting, staying behind when he went to face danger never got easier. Turalyn had been promoted to Lord Commander of the Alliance Forces, with Caeden rising in the ranks as well. He and Turalyon had forged a strong friendship. Celine, once again, took her role in the Shadows. A role that suited her well.

But it was time to return home. With her son. Talnir Dawnblade was born in the early hours of the morning, just as the light touched Boralus Harbor. Labor had been easy, guided by expert hands. Talnir took his first breaths in the dawn’s light.

  
“If you look there on the horizon, you’ll see the Lighthouse. We’re almost there,” Flynn Fairwind said, pointing out to sea. He had volunteered to bring Celine and Talia to Stormwind personally. Celine had heard some interesting rumors about the former pirate and her spy master. Heard his he burst into a private dinner to bring news that Shaw had been captured. And most of all, heard about his actions on the Stormwind docks. He had a feeling, when they pulled into port, Shaw would be waiting for Flynn.

* * *

Caeden watched fondly as their three-year old daughter told her infant brother all about their home in Stormwind. Celine sat on the porch swing and watched. “Our children will know peace, love.” Caeden said, as he stood behind her.

  
“I know.” She looked back to her husband. “So now what?”

  
He smiled, his gold eye reflecting his happiness. “Well I have orders from Lord Commander Turalyon himself to remain in Stormwind, guarding a very important SI:7 agent and two beautiful half-elven children. I have a woman I need to make fall in love with me again. I need to get a dog.”

  
“Oh…we’re getting a dog are we now? What if I like cats better?” Celine said with a soft smile on face.

  
“Then we get both.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview of Fury of the Sunwell
> 
> “He one of yours mate?” Flynn said, as he mounted the bird thingy. “One of your deep cover?” Flynn kept looking towards the paladin and had just noticed the small child seated in front of him on the saddle. Flynn thought he recognized the girl from Boralus, but to him, most children looked the same.
> 
> “No. He is very much a Sin’dorei.” Shaw said, mounting his own Hawkstrider, a loan from Lord Theron. “She is one of mine.” By then, the other rider had caught up. The smaller rider was covered in faded green cloak, wrapped tightly around her and the saddle.


End file.
